In the processing of salmon, trout, redfish and some other species of fish, the first step of the process is to cut the fish in two parts by a cut behind the pectoral bone and pectoral fin. In this way a front part and a rear part are formed. This is called "parting". The rear part is cut into flitches, whereas the nape muscles belong to the front part goes into waste. The front part of a redfish proceeds to processing of meal, whereas the front part of salmon and trout is processed by jamming. Thus the nape muscles are not utilized as such by this known process, but belong to the waste from the flitches.
The nape muscles 12 are behind the head 4 and above the spine 5 of the fish and are considered the best part of the whole fish and are sold at a high price. Until now the nape muscles have sometimes been cut by hand from the front part, but it is a slow method and requires much work, 5-6 heads pr. minute.
The intention of the present invention is to cut the nape muscles from the front part mechanically by cutting over 100 heads pr. minute at three girls feeding the machine, and to make the nape muscle a product of great demand.